1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for testing a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
After a computer is produced, a power cycling test is required. The power cycling test is performed for a predetermined number of test cycles. In one test cycle, the computer is powered on and then powered off. A typical test procedure includes manually operating the power button of the computer repeatedly. However, manually testing the computer in a computer production line is inefficient and a waste of manpower.
An attempt to test the computers efficiently uses a mechanical arm to automatically activate a power switch of the computer. The mechanical arm periodically and repeatedly turns the computer on or off to test if the computer passes the power cycling test. However, since the atmospheric pressure acting on a piston of the mechanical arm is not constant, the mechanical arm is not a reliable apparatus to test the computer.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and method for testing a computer to overcome the above-described shortcoming.